Lilith
Lilith was an extremely powerful greater demon, the very first demon ever to exist, making her the first fallen angel after the fallen archangel Lucifer himself, as well as being the final one of the 66 Seals that had to be broken for him to be freed from his cage. She was trapped in Hell until May 2007, when she escaped and defeated multiple rival demons to take over the deceased Azazel's would-be position as leader of the army of demons he had unleashed alongside her. Lilith led this army on Earth and commanded the rest of the forces of Hell in the War of the Seals against the Host of Heaven. She was responsible for the destruction of sixty-six seals guarding Lucifer's cage in 2008, ending with her allowing herself to be killed and freeing Lucifer in 2009. Although Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel wanted to stop Lilith from raising Lucifer, their grudge with her ran far deeper than this due to the large part she played in Mia's death and her suffering in Hell, having not only ensured that she go there to break the first seal but even going so far as to sic a Hellhound on a helpless Mia, killing her, to send her there and forcing an equally helpless Rayne, Nigel, and Sidney to watch it all happen in front of them. History Early Life Lilith was originally an angel, specifically a Cherub, created by God. When God demanded that angels bow to humans and love them more than him, Lilith followed the archangel Lucifer in his rebellion as his second in command when he refused because he saw humans as unworthy, for which she, along with him and the other rebellious angels was cast from Heaven. Trying to prove to God that he was right about humanity's flaws, Lucifer and Lilith snuck into the garden and corrupted humanity. Because of this wicked act, God had Lucifer imprisoned in a cage by Michael as punishment for this unforgivable offense. The Cage was closed with 600 seals. 66 of these seals had to be broken for Lucifer to escape. As Lilith had been Lucifer's first demon, she was also made into the 66th seal; thus, if she died after 65 of the seals had been broken, her death would set Lucifer free. Personality Lilith often feigned a childish, sweet disposition to hide how truly evil she was. As part of this act, she treated even her victims with friendliness. If provoked, however, she dropped this and became so cold she appeared almost emotionless. She switched between these two behaviors very quickly to unsettle those who witnessed it. She played on the expectations people had associated with her vessels' appearances, acting innocent and playful in children hosts and behaving in an alluring and seductive manner while in adult hosts. She successfully impersonated Ruby for a short time before Mia caught on to the swap by noticing the difference in the two demons' "faces". She was also intelligent and cruel enough to choose to summon Witnesses whom hunters had tried and failed to save, correctly predicting that the ghost's anger and the hunters' guilt would likely make it more difficult for them to fight back and resulted in their deaths; Oracle described this as Lilith's sense of humor. Even by demon standards, Lilith was extremely monstrous and sadistic, finding it fun and relaxing to inflict suffering onto others. Lilith reveled in chaos and misery and enjoyed inflicting pain and destruction merely for the sake of it. Unlike many demons, Lilith delighted in tormenting humans past their breaking point, not as part of any mission or objective, but as her twisted form of entertainment and her idea of taking a break from work. She also adored emotional and psychological torture as well as physical as she relished in Sam's anguish by laughing as he had to watch as his brother slaughtered. She tortured seven people to death by flaying them alive while forcing those still alive to watch, saving a hunter for last because he shared Mia's desire to save people. She also toyed with the family of a girl she was possessing by terrorizing them and ruthlessly killing anyone who angered her, causing them to become desperate enough to escape her wrath that they were willing to betray one another and even kill the girl. She also frequently fed on new born infants and had her "personal chef" provide her with regular supplies. Lilith seemed to be very popular among demons as Ruby described her as "a real pied piper" and she possessed her own personal entourage of demons. All of Lilith's subordinates seemed to either fear or revere her. At least two demons refused to give up any information on her to Rayne and Mia even under torture because they feared how she'd punish them, believing that any torture Rayne and Mia could devise would be "a flea bite" compared to Lilith's methods. Ruby also claimed that if Rayne ad Mia had faced her, then she would "peel the meat from their pretty pretty faces." Lilith detested angels and found dealing with them irritating; Aloastair claimed she'd kill "a hundred, a thousand" of them if she could. Lilith was an exceptional strategist who outplayed angel "grunts" in the battle over the 66 Seals by being unpredictable in her tactics, at one point breaking three seals in one day. She masterminded the actions of her underlings without revealing her hand in their actions. Lilith knew how to play with people's emotions in order to manipulate and play mind-games with them. She frequently used this to outwit her opponents and second-guess their moves as she went along. Unlike Azazel, Lilith lacked any religious devotion to Lucifer and cared more about The Apocalypse that Lucifer's rise would incite (specifically the chaos, destruction and suffering it would bring) than Lucifer himself, and was disappointed that she would have to die and miss all of it in order to trigger it. Although she wanted to let him "rot" in his cage and return to enjoying herself and torturing others as she had before breaking the seals, she resigned herself to her fate and even provoked Mia into killing her in the end by laughing at him. Powers and Abilities As "Lucifer's first", Lilith was the oldest demon and thus among the most powerful and highest-ranking demon to appear in the series and among the chief fallen angels, after Lucifer himself. She out-ranked even fellow Greater demons and Azazel in the hierarchy of Hell, with only Lucifer himself as her only superior. She commanded great respect from other demons, including Aloastair, as well as being feared by most of them. Astraroth described Lilith as the demons' "messiah" and saw her as "a real leader". According to Bela, Lilith held the contracts to all crossroads deals when she was in power. She could also make her own deals, but claimed to be unique from other deal-making demons in that sealing the deal with her required sex rather than a kiss. She seemed unafraid of malakhim and regularly won battles against them for the seals, but while she was matched by powers, Lilith did fear the power of cherubs, archangels, and of course Oracle and fled from their presence. She was described as having the capability to break most of the numerous seals, which required various rituals and spells, to open Lucifer's cage. *'Fallen Angel/Greater Demon Physiology' - As the first fallen angel (after Lucifer himself) and being the oldest and mightiest of the Greater Demons, Lilith was extremely powerful. Considering the fact that she was arguably the strongest and most powerful demon in the history of all creation, her powers far outclass all other beings of Hell; claiming herself to have been more powerful than any single demon. Additionally, she was more powerful than the lower and middle sphere of angels. However, despite this, she was challenged by the Malakhim, matched by the Powers, rivaled by her fellow Greater Demons at their peaks, and exceeded by the Higher Angels and the Primordial Beings. **'Immortality' - Lilith was the first and eldest demon, predating even the Knights of Hell. Lilith was tens of thousands of years old, and had the potential to live indefinitely had she not been killed. ***'Immunity' - Lilith could enter hallowed ground and Ruby claimed that she was not vulnerable to holy water. Lilith proved to be the most resilient to Sam's demonic powers of all the demons he used them on, even with him at the peak of his power and her powers useless against him. After he had grown strong enough to incapacitate and kill Alastair with them, his powers merely stirred Lilith's hair. Sam trained for a year by honing his powers on lesser demons and drinking demon blood in order to kill Lilith. When he finally succeeded in "Lucifer Rising", it required all the blood of one demon, more blood from another, immense effort from him, and Lilith intentionally provoking him to anger, nearly transforming him into a monster in the process. The effort of killing Lilith also exhausted Sam's powers completely. ***'Invulnerability' - Lilith could not be harmed or killed by conventional means. **'Incredible Power' - Being the oldest and mightiest of the Greater Demons, Lilith is endowed with an incredible amount of supernatural power, more so than the Malakhim and Powers. She possesses enough power to outmatch several Malakhim. ***'Advanced Telekinesis ' - Lilith broke/snapped a grown man's neck without touching it with just a flick of her fingers, and later used telekinesis to fling Rayne and Mia across the room, holding Rayne immobilized to a wall at the same time she did the same to Mia to a table. ***'Demonic Possession' - Lilith took over the bodies of human beings against their will and took possession of any woman's body. Unlike most other demons, who usually enter and exit humans' bodies in a rush of black smoke as the humans scream, Lilith apparently could also do this without humans noticing, as the Freemont girl's mother did not realize that her daughter was no longer possessed (though its possible she left when she wasn't looking) and Lilith's host did not wake up after Lilith departed. ***'Exorcism' - Lilith has the power to expel a demon from their vessels. One demons claimed that she had been imprisoned in Hell by Lilith. ***'Flight' - In her natural form, her white bat-like wings allowed Lilith to fly. ***'Intangibility' - Bullets passed right through her without any damage to her or even her clothing. ***'Spell-casting' - Lilith was named by Oracle as the one who raised the Witnesses. She was able to select specific ghosts to summon and compel to attack the hunters she chose. It is likely that she performed other spells to break the other 66 Seals. Additionally, Lilith possessed the most extensive knowledge of the seals out of all the demons; by the time she escaped Hell, she even knew what the final seal was, something that was not common knowledge among demons. ***'Super Speed' - Her speed was such that she appeared to teleport and could appear as a quick blur to the human eye. ***'Super Stamina' - As a demon, Lilith did not require food, sleep, water or air to sustain herself. ***'Super Strength' - As the first demon, Lilith was stronger than humans, reapers, monsters, ghosts, demons and certain angels. She could effortlessly overcome virtually any physical opponent. Even while possessing the body of a little girl, she slaughtered grown men with her bare hands. When Lilith got involved in a physical struggle with Mia, Lilith quickly overpowered her. Lilith also once hoisted Sidney off the floor. She also grabbed Rayne by her throat and lifted her off her feet. ***'Teleportation' - As a demon, Lilith could instantaneously appear and disappear at will. In "The Monster at the End of This Book", Lilith appeared suddenly behind Buffy inside her bedroom after knocking on the door and waiting for him to answer it. She surprised a guard at St. Mary's Convent in "Lucifer Rising" by showing up out of nowhere from behind him. ***'Thermokinesis' - Lilith could emit extreme heat through her host's body. She could also control the intensity of this power as in one instance she was able to scald Sam's lips as she forcefully kissed him and in another instance she was able to burn through a Devil's Trap by merely touching it. ***'White light' - By raising her hand, Lilith could generate a blast of white light from the palm that apparently destroyed anything she wanted it to. For example, she blew apart an entire police station without killing the people inside, and later performed the reverse by concentrating it solely on Sam so that it did not affect the house she was in at the time. Along with Samhain, she was one of the only two demons known to have this ability. Other beings who possessed white light were considerably more powerful angelic beings. Weaknesses As the most powerful demon to appear, Lilith was immune to most of the standard demonic weaknesses. So much that it would take great power to kill her. Despite this, Lilith possessed a few weaknesses. Harming, Misleading or Trapping *'Devil's Trap' - Lilith had the standard demonic weakness to devil's traps. She stopped short of the devil's trap Sam had set up to catch her and made a point of breaking it, implying that she would have been susceptible to it had it stayed intact. *'Hex Bags' - Like all demons, Lilith cannot locate someone if they are concealed by hex bags. Banishing and Killing *'Angel Blades' - These blades are able to harm and probably kill Lilith, as she was extremely wary of them: she tried to trick Sidney into giver her one of them, she fled when Sidney went to stab her with it, demanded to know where it was when she visited Mia later on, and she quickly wrestled it from the Slayer when Mia again tried to stab her with it. *'Archangel Blades' - As the personal blades of the Archangels, they can kill any demon. *'The Angelic Blades of the Original Angel' - Oracle's own personal angel blades can kill any demon. *'Death's Scythe' - It can kill demons. *'Turok-Hans' - As monsters that predate the existence of humans but existed after angels and have proven to be a match for angels and as God's very first beasts, even the most powerful of demons are no match for Turok-Hans and can be killed by them. *'Higher-tier entities' - Lilith could be smote by archangels. When Raphael began descending upon her, she elected to flee. Additionally, Oracle and the Primordial Beings could effortlessly warp her out of existence. **'Oracle' - Even though Lilith is the oldest and most powerful demon, even she is no match for the Original Angel, as he is also one of the very few beings she is openly afraid of. **'Death' - Death can reap anything in existence, including demons, even ones as powerful as Lilith. **'God' - Being omnipotent and omniscient, God can kill any demon He so desires. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Greater Demons Category:Strongest of the Species Category:Villains Category:Season 4 Villains Category:Deceased